Imagining Exo
by mimiapple2224
Summary: Just a bunch of Exo imagines and oneshots. Most are member x OC but some are member x member. If you want a request just send me a message, I don't bite! Includes all members from both Exo-M and Exo-K. 我爱你! Kris, fighting!
1. A Meeting with Kris

Walking into the clothing store, I stumbled over the threshold. My roommate laughed behind me as I balanced myself. During spring break, my best friend (who also happens to be my loving roommate) and I decided to go to South Korea, which is where her family lives.

"Doom DaDa" was playing over the speakers in the shop. It was one of my favorite songs, so I of course started shaking my ass like an idiot and singing really loudly in an awful American accent.

Spotting a rack of leather jacks by the door I stepped towards it and started browsing. My mind was filled with all the great possibilities for outfit combinations. I spun around in front of the mirror that was to the left of the rack while holding up a red jacket.

My big green eyes stared back at me while my blonde hair brushed against the middle of my back. I was from America and went to school in the states, so visiting Korea was a big deal for me, especially since it was my first time here.

I heard the shop's door open but didn't turn around to check who it was. Busy staring at myself in the mirror I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late; I was on my back lying on the floor with someone on top of me.

His face was smashed into my D-cups and I was having a hard time breathing. _The guy was huge_. We sat there for a minute without moving because frankly I think we were all stunned. He grunted as he lifted his face so his eyes could meet mine.

I gasped.

Of course it's just my luck that I would get run over than none other than Exo-M's leader. I blushed and tried to hide my face, but my hands were being pinned down from his weight. He rolled off of me while extending a hand out towards my own.

My boobs heart but I still politely excepted his hand and stood up too. It wasn't until then that I noticed that there were eleven other glorious guys staring at us and a camera crew filming it all. I turned around and saw my roommate again laughing at me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Kris said in a really cute accent.

"Uhm, uh yeah. It's okay," I was out of breath but more importantly I was trying to fix the problem at hand; the first couple buttons of my blouse had ripped off in the fall.

"Of course you get mauled by the hottest idol ever," and queue more laughing coming from my roommate. She was bent over her knees with tears of laughter dripping out of her eyes. I hissed at her and turned away to the guys standing before me.

"Here ya go," Kris hands me the huge jacket he was wearing. I gratefully put it on and close it over my pink lace bra that was now showing.

"Thank you," I blushed again at the awkwardness of the situation. I pulled my hair out from under the collar of the big jacket he had handed me. It smelled wonderful; just like cologne and hairspray.

It wasn't until I really studied the faces of the other guys that noticed they were all holding back laughter. The one called Kai raised his hand to cover his mouth as it shook from giggles. The crew was still filming everything that was going on and I could hear screaming fans from outside. Their manager looked exasperated as he rolled his eyes at the commotion.

I sighed knowing that we'd be kicked out of the store soon because Exo was here, so the red jacket I had been planning on buying I set back down.

I saw the clerk from the store come running up to the crew and gesturing wildly. I couldn't understand anything they were saying since I didn't speak Korean but it looked like they were working something out about the fans outside.

I turned back to my roommate who was finally over her laughing spell, but was now standing there star struck by Exo. Her mouth was slightly open and her pocket book was sitting discarded on the floor where she had apparently dropped it.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the exit. "Sorry for all the trouble!" I shouted over my shoulder and took one last look at the glorious Kris. He gave me small smile and lifted his hand in a half wave.

I was a little sad that I didn't even get a chance to _really_ say anything to my favorite k-pop band, but they were idols after all and I was just an average joe. We walked down the street past the screaming girls and onto the other side of the road. We stopped in front of an ice cream shop and stared at all the flavors.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard footsteps running towards us and more screaming which was evidentially coming from the fangirls. I looked up and saw Kris coming towards us. He held the red jacket I had wanted in his hand. "Here ya go. Maybe this'll make up for what happened?" He gave it to me, paid for and everything.

I smiled involuntarily and said "But you already gave me yours… here I'll give it back to you," which I was reluctant to do of course, but was already taking my arms out of the sleeves.

"No, no. Keep both. Please," and with that the most handsome man I had ever seen in my whole life just turned his back on me and walked away.

A little stunned I held the jacket up to my body. Something fluttered out of it and floated to the ground. It was a little piece of paper. I picked it up and flipped it over looking for some writing.

A business card. _His business card. _吳亦凡.

I had Kris's number and I was most definitely going to call it later.


	2. Luhan's Chance Encounter

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was finally going to be on my way back home. I had recently been in China visiting my best friend whom is a Chinese native, but I'm a blonde haired American and I have been missing my good old fried chicken.

Boarding the plane and walking towards first class, I glance back down at my ticket. _Row D seat 1._ Good, I had the aisle seat; I liked that because in case of emergencies I could always just run without waiting for the other person.

Before making it to my seat I had already successfully tripped over my own baggage twice. The damn suitcase. My mother always reminds me to pack an extra pair of clothes when on a plane in case your other luggage gets lost, so I was burdened with a bigger bag than normal.

Upon reaching my seat I didn't even glance at the person I was supposed to sit next to for the next bajillion-trillion whatever hours. I rose up on my tiptoes and tried to open the overhead compartment. Without any luck I stood there like an idiot not being able to reach the handle. I sighed and bounced back down to the balls of my feet. Even though I was 5'4 (not that short, right?) the compartment was abnormally high.

I heard a soft cough and felt someone's hand on my arm which was still reaching towards the handle. "I will get it," said a heavily accented man.

I looked at the cutest man I had ever seen. His slightly curly hair was light and his Chinese eyes were surprisingly wide. He wasn't much taller than me, but I guess those few extra inches helped because he reached the overhead compartment with no problem. After placing my suitcase above us, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much," I blushed and looked away because he was staring directly at me.

We both sat down and prepared for out flight to America. He took off his shoes and leaned back, closing his eyes. I glanced at him and wondered at his beauty. I wasn't that awful looking, but man was this guy just _beautiful. _

I kept getting the feeling that I had seen him somewhere. I couldn't get that thought out of my mind and after an hour of flight and a few drinks I remembered where I had seen him. I checked my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

One of the last things my Chinese friend had sent me was a picture of a band she liked. _Exo. _That was it! He was one of the Chinese singers. Wow, I was sitting next to an idol. Not just any idol, but a seriously gorgeous one.

I looked behind me, to the right of me, and past the seats in front of me. The cabin was filled with Exo members and crew. _Holy shit! Holy shit!_ So many hot guys…

I kind of zoned out and ended up staring at one for a really long time until he winked at me. I blinked and sat back in my seat. I checked the photo again and saw that the one that I had been looking at was named Lay. I sighed and hoped that I wouldn't make any more awkward eye contact with the rest of the members.

"You… um, are American?" The many sitting next to me was waiting for a response, but I couldn't help but giggle from his really bad English.

"Yes I am. You're from China aren't you? And part of that singing group?" I hurriedly asked my questions just to confirm it so I could rub it in my friends face (in the friendliest way possible).

He laughed too and said "Yes, yeah I am. We are going to America for concert."

"_A_ concert. We are going to America for _a_ concert," a tall Asian man leaned over me and wagged his larger finger at Luhan. This guy's English was pretty good but it too had a slight accent.

"Yeah okay, thanks Kris," Luhan looks at him and pushes the other member's hand away playfully. "I got it."

We sat there in silence for another few minutes. I hated it. I was surrounded by all these awesome idols and I wasn't saying anything. The problems of being too shy for your own good I guess.

"Did you stay in China?" Luhan was peering at me, trying to start up another conversation.

"Yes, it was so beautiful. I came to visit my best friend. She's from Shanghai. I also went to brush up on my Mandarin," I blushed at this because my Chinese sucked, I mean _really _sucked.

"你说中文？" Which translates to 'you speak Chinese?' I was terrified to answer since his Chinese was freaking perfect and mine was, well, awful.

"Only a little, I'm not that good yet," I giggled and hid my face. I didn't even try to respond to his question in Mandarin. I felt rough, but gentle fingers slowly pull my hands away from my face.

"That's okay. Chinese is hard," Luhan smiled the most radiant smile I had ever seen. It literally lit up the whole cabin and probably the whole sky we were flying in too. I couldn't speak, instead I just stared back at him and his perfect face.

After that we sat in pleasant silence with our bodies slightly facing each other. I drifted off to sleep after thirty minutes of peace and the last thing I remembered was his smile.

When I awoke I heard the soft murmuring of Korean coming from the other side of the aisle. I looked over and saw Kris and Lay speaking with each other but staring directly at me. I didn't know what to do so I just sent them a half-smile and went back into dreamland.

The second time I awoke the cabin lights were dimmed and most of the passengers were asleep, except Luhan. He was playing with his fingers while reading a Chinese magazine about football (America's equivalent to soccer).

"Do you play soccer?" I asked him before I could think better of it.

"Soccer… oh, football! Yeah, I love it." His hair swayed a bit as he bobbed his head to his own words.

"I've never been good at sports, I respect you," I really was horrible at anything concerning sports.

"Well thank you." We sat there just looking at each other for a while. There wasn't much to do on a plane.

And then the plane landed.

Everyone got up out of our seats and started migrating towards the exit. Luhan was behind me and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I heard the other Exo members laughing and joking around, but Luhan was silent.

After leaving the terminal we went our separate ways. Me towards the baggage claim and Luhan with the other Exo people towards a screaming pile of girls. I sighed knowing I wouldn't ever see Luhan again. I mean I know we hadn't talked that much, but he was sweet.

Leaning over the baggage carousel I reached for my suitcases. But before I could grab them another hand shot out from the left of me. I looked up into Luhan's sparkly eyes. He smiled down at me again and said "I got it."

"Thank you, but I thought you were leaving with your manager and everybody?" I looked behind him and saw a few giggling girls, but none of the other crew mates.

"I thought I'd come say goodbye to you first," and he handed me his phone. There was a new contact window pulled up. I typed in my name and number. Next to my name I put a smiley face.

"So what state do you live in?"

"I live in Virginia, near D.C." I looked out the windows near the doorway to the street. Lots of taxi cabs drove by in the rain and people hurriedly splashed past with umbrellas hiding their faces. "It's a cool city, but it's pretty gloomy."

"I'm glad I get a chance to visit. I'm only staying for three days though."

"Oh, well… I'm sure you'll have a great time in the states," I was depressed that he wouldn't be in my home state for that long, but maybe we would have a chance to catch up at least once while he was here…


	3. Strangers with Xiumin and Baekhyun

Walking around the hotel I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Businessmen taking phone calls, mothers rounding up their kids and anxious teenagers listening to their music. I stood amongst all the chaos as I waited for my mother.

She finally left the concierge desk and explained to me that our room would be ready in 30 minutes. I told her fine, but that in the meantime I wanted to explore.

Yeah, I'm 17 but who doesn't like still exploring? It's for all age's right?

I decided to pick a random hall and walk down it. I turned to my left into an overly ornate passageway and into a larger room. It was filled with lots of sofas and chairs but no people. I guessed it was just some sort of gathering hall so I made my way down the center.

I started to hear noises coming from one side of the hall. To my right I noticed a maintenance closest with a gold plaque engraved with "Personnel Only". The sounds were growing louder until I could distinguish them; "Oh god, Baek. Oh god, _stop_. I can't take it anymore." And then a moan. And then a cough. And then a laugh.

Except here's the thing… it was a man talking to another man.

"Oh come on Xiumin. It's only a little fun. I bet I can make you moan even louder." The man apparently called Baek said. I heard him giggle and sigh. There was lots of movement going on inside the cramped closet, that's for sure.

"No, I said no Baek. We shouldn't have done this in the first place. It's just the wrong place and the wrong time." I heard clothes being pulled over bare bodies and a few well-placed shoves from the occupants of the maintenance room.

I stood there open mouthed not knowing what to do as the door swung open. A wide eyed Korean came toppling out followed by a slightly taller one. I was Korean too, but born in the UK. I spoke fluently, but didn't keep up with Korean news. So seeing a few Koreans was a little stunning, not to mention two hot possibly gay ones.

"Holy shit." That's all that I could think to say.

"FUCK!" One or maybe both shouted at me, but I couldn't tell because I was already running in the other direction.

I bumped into my mother and she said "Our room is ready, wanna head up?"

Out of breath from sprinting I just nodded. As we made our way to the elevator I looked behind me and noticed the two men staring back. They looked angry, but even more frightened. I didn't know who they were so there was no point in telling anyone, but the experience was just a plain weird one that I would never forget.

**So that was a little different than the first two… hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading so far! More to come soon! ****我爱你们****!**


	4. Sehun's Milkshake

I walked towards the entrance of the club shaking a little bit. I'm only 16, but my id said I was 22. I thought I could pull it off because my heels were over 5 inches and my dress was pretty tight (and don't only older people always wear slutty clothes, insert sarcasm here).

I was staying in China for the summer after sophomore year because my dad owned a company here and I wanted an internship to put on my college applications. So here I was pretending that I was a hard working kid, when in reality I was normally off shopping or hopping from one party to the next.

Successfully I passed the bouncer and made my way into the pulsating club. Music bounced off the walls and colorful lights gleamed from the ceiling to the floor. I automatically started to sway to the upbeat music as I looked for the nearest bar.

Even though I came from America, my Chinese was still pretty good since I had been learning it in school for quite some years. I pulled my brown hair to the side as I leaned over the bar counter and asked the waiter for a margarita.

Sipping my drink slowly so I could last the night longer, I scouted the dance floor for someone that seemed fun.

It was then that I noticed a smiling Asian guy with swoopy blonde hair and an energetic atmosphere. He was in the center of a gaggle of girls screaming over him. I wondered who he was until I remembered all the posters I had seen recently: _Exo live in China! All 12 members will make an appearance! Come out for the shows!_

Right now I was currently in Hong Kong and while that city didn't always feel like 'China' it was still technically in the map of China, so I guessed they were having their first show in Hong Kong.

Racking my brain for his name I couldn't remember it so I decided to just go up and ask.

Holding my drink up high and pulling the neck of my dress low (to show off my boobs of course), I sauntered over to all the other girls entangled together. I tried to make eye contact with the guy but his attention was on nothing but the music.

Sighing I decided that I had to get into the middle of it and dance my way over to him.

I wiggled my way past the first few girls, but had trouble getting through the rest with a glass of alcohol and stiletto heels. I started pushing with my free hand to avoid damage to my dress and finally made it closer to the beautiful boy with blonde hair.

Finally noticing me, his eyes widened a bit at seeing me staring at him. He slowly walked over to me until our feet were almost touching. In a bad accent he asked in English "Can I have a sip?"

I just nodded and let him take the drink. His hands were cool to the touch as they wrapped around where my fingers were holding the glass. I let my grasp slip from the cup as he held firmly onto the wet glass.

He took a drink and then another, seeming to enjoy the beverage of my choice. "Thanks," was all he said until he set it down on a nearby side table and grabbed my waist, pulling me in close to his wildly beating heart. "My name's Sehun. What's yours?"

I contemplated answering but instead said, "I think you'll have to work for that answer."

He blinked at me and then burst out laughing, "Well that's the first time someone's ever turned me down."

"Oh I'm not turning you down, I'm just making you work for it," I smiled at him and brought my lips close to his ears and whispered "because I think you're worth it."

We ended up dancing and grinding on each other until the early hours of the morning. We left the club hand in hand while the sun was rising and the sky turned pink. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. We both stopped to watch as the large orange orb floated into the sky and made the whole world look like it was on fire. This was perhaps the best time I had ever had with a guy, even though we had just met at some shady club.

We walked past the other clubs and into a small café that said it was open 24 hours a day. Sehun put his hood up so people wouldn't recognize him, even though there weren't many out.

We chose a booth and just sat there looking at each other. We ordered some french-fries and two milkshakes. We exchanged our ages and found out that we were only three years apart. We started to get to know each other through a game of 20 questions, and later on just stories about our lives.

Once we had finished up eating we got up to leave. Out the door and into the streets we were still holding hands and our cheeks were slightly pink. I knew it was time to part ways, but why would I ever want to leave such a terrific guy behind?

"So, are you ever gonna tell me your name?" He asked me and his eyes got a bit wider.

"Yeah, I think you deserve it." I leaned over to him and planted a soft kiss upon his cheek. "My name is…"


	5. In a Long Line for Kai

My depression hit me like a sack of bricks.

Sitting on the subway car by myself as it zoomed along, I couldn't help but remember his hands all over me. Touching me, caressing me, toying with me.

I pressed my palm against the fogged up glass as people and buildings went by all in a blur. Cringing from the pain of being dumped by my boyfr- I mean ex-boyfriend was more than I could bare. I closed my eyes to block out the memories, but they only intensified with the enclosing darkness. Failing miserably at trying to forget him, I started to play with the luggage at my feet.

I was leaving China. The country I had learned to love from trial and error, I was finally leaving it behind to follow my dreams to Paris. With my fluent French vocabulary and long, brown, straight hair, I was sure to fit in well with the other Parisians. I just hoped I could find a new job.

My hands were sweating from nerves and the corner of my eye was twitching from lack of sleep. Blinking to fend of the exhaustion, I sat up straighter looking for a sign that said we were coming closer to the airport. I hadn't slept well in the past few days from over anxious feelings of hurt and longing for the man I was still attached to.

Finally reaching our destination, the packed subway car rolled to a stop and waves of people pushed their way out. I waited for the last few passengers to leave so I could have an easier exit. Hopping off onto the platform, I dragged my baggage along behind me to the entrance of the ticket counter.

I received the little slip of paper with my name and seat number finely printed in both English and Mandarin. Memorizing my seating arrangement, I stuffed the paper into my pocket and made my way over to a small café by the terminals.

Looking at my watch I gaged that I had about 20 minutes until I needed to board the plane, so while I waited I ordered a coffee with cream and sugar. Sipping it slowly while the steam floated off the surface, I watched all the busy people go running buy.

Counting down to the minute, I finally stood up and stretched. The time had come to leave this beautiful country behind and say hello to a new life in France. _Bonjour mon amies! _

Trudging away from the little café and over to the escalator, I tripped not once, but twice trying to get a hold of my suitcase. I held on to the banister as the moving stairs headed downwards. Every time I rode an escalator it felt like I was going to hell as the gears of the machine pushed me farther and farther away from the top floor and onto the awaiting bottom level.

Reaching the gate check-in, I stood behind the endless line of people waiting to board the large plane. Feeling my phone buzz in my hands, I flipped it over so I could see the screen. It lit up in my palms; _Kai._

I had never wanted to see that name again, not for as long as I lived. That good for nothing idiot had dumped me publically in a restaurant. And not just any restaurant, the place we had gone on our first date 4 months ago!

Yeah, we hadn't been dating for that long. But it didn't matter, I still had fell for him and fell for him hard. He had said that it wasn't working out between us. That he was _better than me._ Oh yeah, I guess just because I wasn't a superstar idol like he was meant I wasn't fit for his companionship!

My phone rang again, aggressively vibrating against my hands making me clench my teeth against the feeling.

I was steadily making my way up in the line. I was fourth in line now and so ready to go. I just wanted to leave far, far away from the country in which my heart was broken.

I heard thudding, running footsteps coming from the opposite direction in which I was heading. I heard people getting shoved out of the way as apparently someone was making their way over to the line. Looking back I saw the last person I ever expected to see.

He stopped in front of me and bent of his knees, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments of silence Kai stood back up and looked me directly in the eyes, "I love you."

He swooped me up into my arms and planted a big kiss onto my lips, right in the middle of the airport.

I didn't know what to say when he put me down, so I just waited for what he had to say for himself. "My manager found out about us. He said I would lose my job if I kept dating you. He said I had to dump you hard so you would never come back to me, _ever. _I was being selfish, wanting to keep my job but push you away. Exo matters a lot to me, but I realize you matter more. Please forgive me baby, I need you."

I was again at a loss for words so this time, instead of packing my bags and leaving for a different country, instead of blocking out all connection to him, I stood on tip toe and gave him a peck on the cheek, nodding my approval.


	6. Only Manners for the Sehun

I saw my swirling breath rise above me into the sky as I waited for an associate to pick me up from the hotel.

I was in South Korea for work. I was 19 year-old British girl with no ambitions or dreams. I was only here because my dad asked me to show up since he had recently made a business contract in Seoul. I didn't want to be here.

It was cold and rainy with frost covering the tips of my fingers. I hated this weather.

I didn't know where the next meeting was being held and I didn't care. It was just going to be another room full of old rich guys with nothing better to do than throw their money around where they saw fit. So here I was playing good girl for one of my daddy's many companies that I barely knew what they did.

Sighing, I got into the back seat of the car that just pulled up with my driver shutting the door. I leaned forward to the controls and turned the volume waaaaay up on whatever kpop station it was on.

"Oh she wants me, oh she's got me, oh she hurts me." Well okay that's a nice song.

I think I drifted off to sleep somewhere during the car ride because when I woke up the door was open and my driver was peering down at me with a hand extended.

I got up and stared at the backside of a building labeled SM Entertainment. I guess my dad was doing business with celebrities now. Coughing from the on setting cold I knew I was bound to get from the sucky weather, I made my way up to the glass doors. A doorman opened it for me and I was ushered in.

I was greeted by lots of older, stately gentlemen in suits with accents and low bows. All the names were too confusing so I just opted to forget them and just try to make my way through this stupid event.

We headed into another room where a group of young men were talking in hushed tones and glancing around at all the higher-ups. I started to pay attention to what the people, whose names I had already forgotten, said because those other guys were seriously good looking.

"and these gentlemen are our pride idol group, Exo."

I remembered who they were now. I had liked their music two years ago when I was into that whole kpop/kdrama phase that lots of young girls go through. If I remembered correctly… Sehun was my favorite.

I saw him standing in a corner. He was one of the tallest members and his height was a little intimidating since he had very broad shoulders. They bowed slightly in my direction and I returned the favor, trying to act at least a little polite in the face of some famous people.

I went through meeting each of the twelve, but of course Sehun was the last I spoke with.

His English was bad and I spoke no Korean so we didn't say much.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He spoke slowly as a child would.

"Hi," I said rather informally, "what's up?"

He smiled slightly, "Talking with you."

"Oh really? I thought you were talking to yourself…" I giggled at his broken English and strange answer. He blushed slightly as I kept laughing.

I think we were both at a loss for words since we couldn't communicate well.

Instead of just politely stepping away from the awkward conversation like a normal person would, Sehun pulled out his phone and said "Selca?"

It took me a few to translate that into 'selfie' but once I understood that I laughed again while nodding.

He pulled me against his strong chest and peace-signed while I pressed my lips together into a controlled smile since I hated showing my teeth in pictures; my dimples just look really stupid like that.

He snapped the picture and before he could do anything, I took the phone out of his grasp and looked at the selfie. It was cute. He had a nice smile. I didn't, but his glowing one made up for the fact. I liked it.

I nodded and I saw him crop it and put it on his instagram. Wow, now anyone could see that. It felt nice that I was the one to take a selfie with him and not some other girl.

"You are pretty."

I looked up and saw him smiling at me again. His accent was so cute. He was so nice.

Maybe I wasn't disappointed I went after all.


End file.
